Tangled: Stalyan's Revenge
by Danielle Domain
Summary: What would you choose freedom or love? Would Eugene and Rapunzel love last, or will a villain finally win over and get what they wanted? Please take a chance to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe characters or the show, only my ocs.**

 **A/N: It is set after episode 3 during season 2. I love the first episode of the season. I also love Eugene, and how he sacrifice his freedom to save Lance life, by almost marrying Stalyan, the Baron's daughter.**

 **A/N 2: I also will be making up songs, by basing the music off the show, which I will be telling you in advance before the chapter story starts.**

* * *

 _ **After they left Vardaros**_

"So, Blondie where to next?" Asked Eugene sitting next to Rapunzel, with Cassandra sitting on the other side of Rapunzel directing the caravan to the direction that the black rocks is pointing.

"I guess to see where the black rocks is pointing at" said Rapunzel as the caravan hit a bump, which a tire become inflated.

"Oh great" said Cassandra getting off the caravan and inspecting the tire. Eugene got off the caravan turning to help Rapunzel down, but realized she is already on the ground.

"So, how bad is it, Cass?" Asked Rapunzel standing close to Cassandra, as Eugene turned around to look around the area when he felt that something is watching them.

"You want the bad news or good news?" Asked Cassandra standing up, and turning to face Rapunzel.

"Ooh, the good news" said Rapunzel with a smile on her face.

"The good news is there is a town nearby" said Cassandra looking serious, as Eugene walk up to them.

"And the bad news?" Asked Eugene looking worry, while putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Someone had to stay here, another needs to get food and water, while somebody else needs to get a tire to replace it." Said Cassandra just as Lance, Shorty, and Hookfoot exit the caravan.

"I'll get the tire, hey Eugene, you wanna come with me?" Asked Lance putting his hands on his hip.

"No thanks, I was hoping to go with Rapunzel. If you want me to go with you that is" said Eugene looking awkward while moving his hand away, but Rapunzel grab his hand with a smile, gazing into his eyes with love.

"Of course, Eugene, you can help me with the food and water." Said Rapunzel letting go of his hand and starting to walk in the direction of the town with Eugene following behind her.

"Lance take Shorty with you" said Cassandra as Shorty fell asleep. Lance nod his head, picking up Shorty, bridal style, and following the other two in town, as Cassandra got in front of the Caravan, sitting down in the front row, looking serious. Hookfoot got inside the caravan.

"So, Rapunzel, isn't it nice for once of the peace, and quiet" said Eugene looking at Rapunzel, but she stop, looking shock at the town. Eugene turned to look at the town, but notice it is even worse than Vardaros.

"What happen here?" Asked Rapunzel looking around the town, noticing that people is super sick, the buildings are ruined, people trying to kill each other for a piece of food.

"This can't be good" said Eugene pulling Rapunzel away from a sick person, as she was walking towards them.

"What happened here? " Asked Rapunzel again, putting a hand on her mouth, still looking shock.

"I do not know, but this sickness looks familiar" said Eugene looking closer at a sick victim, and having a flashback to when Lance was bitten by a Venomous Kai Spider.

"Is this the same as the one that Lance was sick with?" Asked Rapunzel noticing how they all look.

"Yes, you can bet that the Baron, and his daughter is in this town" said Eugene narrowing his eyes, and not noticing that a Venomous Kai Spider crawled under Rapunzel dress, and up her leg. The Spider bit her leg, which made her jump.

"Ouch" said Rapunzel holding her left leg, as the Spider left her alone. Eugene turned his eyes to Rapunzel, looking worry, when he saw her started to sway on her feet. She would've fell over, but Eugene caught her on time.

"Blondie, you okay?" Asked Eugene picking her up, bridal style, and running in the direction of the caravan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe characters or the show, only my ocs.**

 **A/N: It is set after episode 3 during season 2. I love the first episode of the season. I also love Eugene, and how he sacrifice his freedom to save Lance life, by almost marrying Stalyan, the Baron's daughter.**

 **A/N 2: I also will be making up songs, by basing the music off the show, which I will be telling you in advance before the chapter story starts. The music is base off the 'If I could take that moment back' sung by Rapunzel and Eugene. This song is called 'Without you' created by me, but is also sung by Rapunzel and Eugene.**

* * *

"Cassandra!" Shouted Eugene holding Rapunzel to his chest closely, and getting closer to the caravan. Cassandra notice something is wrong with how panicking Eugene was.

"What happen to her?" Asked Cassandra getting off the caravan, and going towards Eugene who is holding Rapunzel, who is looking pale.

"She been poison by a spider like most of the villagers" said Eugene taking her inside the caravan and setting her down on a makeshift bed, kissing her on her forehead, while Cassandra watches on sadly. Cassandra backed out of the caravan with Eugene looking sadly at Rapunzel, before following Cassandra out of the caravan, as Hookfoot sat by Rapunzel, watching over her.

Eugene released Max from the caravan, getting on him.

"Where are you planning on going?" Asked Cassandra watching him.

"I gotta find the Baron's new home place." Said Eugene making Max run towards the town, as Cassandra watch him go, sadly. Cassandra entered the caravan and noticed that Rapunzel is struggling to stay sitting up.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing?" Asked Cassandra gently pushing her back on the bed.

"Where's Eugene, I gotta get him" said Rapunzel not fighting anymore.

"He went to look for the Baron and his daughter" said Cassandra sitting by her. Cassandra stood up and exit the caravan with Hook Foot following her.

Rapunzel slowly sat up, looking at Pascal, before grabbing her book that she draws in, and open to a page that shows a drawing with Eugene on one knee showing a ring in a case to the drawing of Rapunzel. Music start as Rapunzel slowly let a tear fall off her face and onto the page.

 _Rapunzel:_ _Why must he leave me_

 _After something that couldn't be save_

 _Why couldn't he stay?_

 _And be with me_

Rapunzel slowly stood up as Pascal watch her, sadly.

 _Now I could lose him forever_

 _What would make a difference_

 _If we led different lives_

 _To be married for life_

Rapunzel walk slowly to the door, with both her hands clasp in front of her.

 _Without you here with me_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I'm falling apart all at once_

 _My heart can't go on_

Rapunzel open the door to exit the caravan, without Cassandra noticing, looking weaker by the second.

Eugene entered the town on Max's back, asking the villagers if they seen the Baron and his daughter, and where they might be at, but everyone just shook their heads. Eugene got off of Max, starting to look worry, as he and Max went their separate ways to see if they could find them faster.

Eugene looks down at his feet.

 _Eugene: Why couldn't I save her?_

 _Why can't I figure this out?_

 _Why couldn't I be the hero?_

 _To save the day_

Rapunzel free Fidella from the caravan, and getting on her, not knowing that Cassandra is watching her, sadly. She rode Fidella into town.

 _Rapunzel: Without you here with me_

 _Eugene: Why can't she see it_

 ** _Both:_** _That our love is strong_

 _We can pull through it_

 _Rapunzel: I wish I could be strong_

 _But now it might be too late_

 _Eugene: I hope you would be here_

Eugene entered a alley, not noticing that someone is following him.

"Hello, Rider" said a voice from behind him, just as he was about to turn around to face the voice. The voice toss little knockout balls at Eugene feet, making smoke appear. Eugene try to wave away the smoke, but couldn't, as he pass out on the ground. The figure put his hands under Eugene's arms and started to drag him off, somewhere.


End file.
